


Promises

by AloneShadow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Chris, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Promises, Resident Evil 6, alternative ending, kind of, sad Leon, some1 have to pay, sorry this is not really my fandom lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Leon's teams meet on the way to stop Ada from escape, but maybe there's something more important that deserve to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow_Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Captain/gifts).



> The story sets halfway trough the main story of Resident Evil 6, on the portual zone when Chris and Piers go up on the ship, out of the city, but from there is all not-canon: i put Leon and Helena there too, and Ada that basically take the place of Carla (she is not in the fic at all).
> 
> ##### Note: the part in the middle of the fic that _is written like this_ is a flashback of the moment Leon is talking (and mad) about.
> 
> #####  * This is also a gift for my Rainbow_Captain. Sorry if i can't write naughty stuff yet, i'll try next time x) * Thanks for reading!

Helena stopped at the foot of the stairs, catching her breath for a moment, running a hand over the cut on her side. She snorted and turned when an explosion lit up one of the towers of the ship, "Damn." She hissed reloading the gun. She paused for a second and suddenly turned around, ready to fire. 

The j'avo jumped on her with a sword in hand and cut her slightly on the shoulder. 

Helena jumped to the side and with one blow shattered the enemy's mask. She saw him stagger, but before she could shoot again, another gunshot fired and the head of the infected exploded, the dead body falling on the ground. Helena looked up and sighed, "Thanks for the help."

Piers jumped down from one of the containers, gun still in his hand, and caught up with her, "You seemed a little distracted." He said running a hand over his forehead, then he noticed the wounds on her body and looked at her seriously.

"They're just battle wounds, not bites." She snorted, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same."

"We are searching for Leon's friend."

"Where is he?"

Helena sighed, "We got separated when half of the port exploded. We were supposed to meet here, he should have waited for me." She looked uncertain, "Where is your partner? "

"We were forced to split, like you." Piers replied, unable to hide part of his concern, "I think both of them are somewhere down here, probably in the bilge, with Ada or... whoever she is."

Helena raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the situation maybe isn't as simple as it seems. Come on, I saw a control room before, maybe we can find something useful." Piers said, walking up the stairs and Helena nodded, following him and asked "They'll be fine, right?"

Piers took a deep breath, without stopping, "I hope so."

-.- 

Chris raised his gun when he turned yet another corner between the cabins of the giant ship where he was sure he could finally catch Ada: they've chased her for far too long, it was time to close the story, one way or another. 

He remembered the promise made to Leon when they met and the agent's almost desperate look, almost lost, in the crazy war they found themselves in so suddenly.  
If Ada could fix the problems even only a bit, then he would find her and capture her.

He went down another staircase and when he turned to the right, a fist almost hit him in the face, making him wobble, but he used his free hand to block a kick and then a elbow to push away the aggressor that he recognized a second before shooting, "Damn it, Leon!" 

"Hey."

"I was going to shoot you!"

"Well, me too." Snorted the other, lowering his gun.

Chris did the same, "Are you hurt?" He asked when he saw the blood on the agent waistcoat.

"No more than you."

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Helena were in town. "

"We followed Ada, just like you. Did you see her?"

Chris nodded slowly, "She's down here, somewhere."

"Where's your soldier?" Asked Leon after a moment.

"We got separated. Like you and Helena, I guess."

The other nodded, "The explosion divided us. Come on, let's go."

Quickly, they walked down the corridors until they went down another stairway, finding themselves in a large hall with various control panels and windows; outside there were several platforms connected by metal walkways.

Chris went to the controls, then looked out of the windows, "There's a jet down there?"

"Under water?" Leon came next to him, peering down the bilge largely flooded.

"She'll want to use it to escape."

"Move." Leon checked the controls, his eyes were running from one side to the other.

Chris stood behind him, making sure that the hall was safe. "You still want to capture her alive?"

"You still want to kill her?"

"I promised to let you handle it."

"And we both know how valuable your promises are."

Chris turned to face him, "Really? Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Now's a good time as any."

"You know that what I did was just for-"

"Spare me the bullshit, Chris." Leon tapped some other button, then was forced to turn around when the Captain's hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Saving your life is bullshit to you? Do you think that might be for me?"

"You had no right to leave me there."

"I did it to save your life!"

Leon almost laughed and broke free from his grip, "Keep the sweet words for your soldiers."  
"I would if Ada didn't kill every one of them!" Chris exclaimed angrily, "Damn it, you know that I will never leave you if-"

An explosion shook the whole room and they both clung to the each other hands to stand, staring into each other's eyes.

"But you did." Leon hissed with cold voice, "And you'll do it again."

Chris grabbed his hand tighter, "If it is to save you, I'll be ready to do even worse."

Leon stared at him angrily before an arrow struck him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan of pain.

Chris was quickly next to him, then raising his gun at one of the side entrances of the room.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Ada smiled at them, then shooting another arrow toward the console, bending a lever up, "Go ahead, carry on as if I wasn't here." She said, lowering her crossbow, heading for the bridges.

Suddenly the large bilge was invaded by lights and sirens, warning of something coming.  
The command room doors were starting to fall for close themselves.

Chris gritted his teeth, then checked the other agent again.

"I'm fine, it's just-" Leon stared at him and he recognized that look. "Chris-" he grabbed him by the arm when he saw him get up, "Don't you dare. You can't." 

"I have to stop her."

"We will. Together."

"She could've kill you... you could've being infected!"

"But I'm not!"

Chris got free from him and slid under the door before it closed with a thump on the floor. He looked back only for a moment, where Leon was trying to get up, shouting at him to stop, before he started chasing the woman on the run, gun ready at hand.

Ada was passing on one of the central walkways when she turned to look at the control room and noticed Leon pounding his fists against the glass, looking behind him. She turned and jumped back in time to avoid a punch; she leaned against the railing and jumped away, raising the crossbow to shoot again but Chris crushed it to the ground with his foot, forcing her to leave it and take a few steps back.

"That's enough." Chris hissed, staring at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Revenge suits you..." she said quietly, "that look is beautiful on you."

Chris fired the first shot, cutting her red shirt on the side.

"It must be hard can't aim to the head, right?" Ada smiled calmly, "Let me guess, you promised him not to kill me? Because we both know that Leon wouldn't bear the idea of losing me. "

"You're the last thing he needs."

"Because he has you now, right?"

Chris tightened his grip on the gun, raising the aim at the woman's neck.

"But you know that you're not enough." Ada sighed, "You're not his weak spot yet... you're not important enough to be allowed to kill me."

"You really think that I need permission?"

"Maybe not, but you fear you won't receive any forgiveness." Ada stared into his eyes as if she were reading all his fears, "As you care for him, as you tell him how much you do... you're still _not enough_. And that's the only advantage I need. Now and in the future." She smiled again, shrugging her shoulders a bit, "I will always remain the only weak spot for Leon, the only one who can destroy him at any time. "

" **SHUT UP!** " Yelled Chris, feeling his finger touching the trigger.

Ada laughed softly, "Go, run to free him from that prison." She said looking at the control room, then she looked back at him with cruel eyes, "After all, it's another one from which he will never get out." And she turned around, walking away.

Leon shouted something again before another gunshot echoed in the bilge.

Ada snorted ironically but the smile became uncertain after a second, when she put a hand to her forehead and found it stained with red. Slowly she turned back to the soldier.

Chris lowered his gun, his eyes still red with anger, "If he can't free himself, I'll do it for him." He said coldly, "Did you really believe that I would be willing to put my forgiveness before _his life_?"

Ada stared impassively at him as she felt the bullet hole on her forehead, falling on her knees and then lying on the ground, dead.

Chris took a deep breath, staring at the woman's body and the blood that streamed down her face. He looked toward the room where Leon was still staring shocked at them, fists on the front windows of the room. He tried to say something but before he could open his mouth the walkways trembled and one side of the bilge exploded, sending a cascade of water inside, blasting some catwalks, including the one where the soldier was.

Chris had time to cling to the handrail before the wave hit him, causing him to fly off and fall into the bottom of the bilge, in the icy and salty water of the ocean. He looked for something to hold, but he hit his head against metal and suddenly everything became pure darkness. 

.-.-  
_“Chris wait!”_  
_Chris turned around and saw Leon stuck under some wood fallen in the alley. He ran back and kneeled to help him, “You have to go back.”_  
_“What?” Leon stared at him, trying to help, “Don’t be stupid, we had to-"_  
_“I can handle it. Piers and I can follow her and find out where she’s heading."_  
_“No way. She’s mine to capture too."_  
_“Leon, please…”_  
_“Forget it. Get me out.”_  
_Chris kept the wood in hand, then looked behind him and saw Helena start to wake after the fall, sitting on the floor._  
_“Damn it…” hissed Leon._  
_Chris looked back at him, then following his gaze behind them, noticed a group of infected coming closer. The soldier looked up at one big flashing panel and took a deep breath. Then a hand grabbed his arm and he looked back down._  
_“Don't.” said Leon with tense eyes, “Chris, don’t do it. Don’t go without me.”_  
_Chris breathed deeply and rubbed a hand on his face, staring in those blue eyes, “I have to.”_  
_“Chris-"_  
_“Helena, can you help him out?”_  
_“Yea…” She said, trying to stand and coming closer._  
_“Chris, come on, you can’t-"_  
_“We’ll keep in touch. I won’t kill her, I’ll leave her to you, I promise.”_  
_“Chris- wait!”_  
_Chris got up and ran in front of the infected, shooting at the panel that fell down in a strong crash, blocking the way: he saw Leon free himself from the rubble and stare in his direction, but he allowed himself only a moment before starting to shoot the infected to join his partner._  
.-.-

"Captain? Chris, come on, wake up. "

Chris opened his eyes slowly but feeling them immediately burning, he closed them again, rubbing his hand on them, emitting a groan, "Piers...?" This time he managed to focus on the soldier on his knees next to him and noticed the night sky behind him, covered with clouds.

Pierce sighed in relief, "We thought we'd lost you."

"What happened?" Chris sat up, recognizing the port area where they had been separated, "We are no longer on the ship?" then alarmed "Leon! Where's Leon? "

"He wanted to be alone, I think." Said Helena, standing nearby, "And the ship is there, if you're interested."

Chris looked back and found the big ship aground on its side, not far from the concrete piers, with some towers still burning and smoking.

"What the hell did you do down there?" Piers asked.

"I have a half idea in mind," said Helena seriously, "but Leon didn't say anything yet."

"Where is he?" Asked Chris getting up, "He was wounded... is he all right?"

Helena shook his head slowly, "I told you, he wouldn't talk to us. He left you here and returned to the ship."

Piers probably noticed the gaze of surprise on the Captain's face because it pointed out "It was him that got you out of the ship." 

Chris closed his eyes, looking down then nodded and walked toward the closest pier: part of the ship was almost leaning against the concrete, almost diagonally in front of his eyes. Chris climbed aboard and fortunately, or unfortunately, he found Leon shortly after, standing in front of a large gash that had almost cut in half the ship. 

He walked slowly, but without trying to hide his steps, walking next to some container apparently still locked in place. When he was a few feet away from him, he stopped, noticing quickly the blood on half of the agent's left leg, falling down on the metal floor as well. "Leon-"

"You really couldn't wait to kill her, right?" He interrupted him without turning.

Chris swallowed hard, "I-"

"You what, exactly?" Leon turned to face him, the cold eyes almost hidden by the large bruise on his temple.

"You're hurt, you should-"

"Oh, no. No, don't try to ignore me now..."

"I'm not ignoring you. You're hurt, you need to- "

"I just need one thing, only one, nothing else." Continued Leon.

Chris fell silent, fearing to hear him say -and you took it away from me- .

Leon closed his eyes, looking away for a moment, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Chris thought of the speech he had with Ada before, in the bilge, and still felt the anger that had moved into his heart.

"It was not your job... you had no right to kill her... it wasn't your damn job!" 

"You think so?" Said Chris, "She had several outstanding accounts with lots of people."

Leon almost laughed, "Of course. So I should thank you?"

Chris felt a pang in my heart, "If you listened to me for a moment-"

"Ah, so now you want to talk? I'm sorry but I have a corpse to fish out from the ocean."

Chris stood for a moment in disbelief, seeing him walk away to leave, but it was only when he saw him pass beside him and lose balance that he moved and held him by his arms.

Leon looked at him angrily, trying and failing to hit him with a fist, but the other just tightening his grip, "Chris, I swear to God, if you don't-"

"Listen to me for a sec."

"I don't want to hear a single word."

Chris pushed him back against the container, perhaps with far too much strength, "I did it for you, is it so hard to understand?!" he yelled, holding his arms locked against metal, ignoring the cut near his eye that started to burn. 

"I never asked you to kill her!"

"No, because you were too afraid to!"

Leon looked at him with wide eyes, frozen for a moment, then his eyes became furious and managed to break free one arm and hit him again in the face before the other stops him again, "Fuck you, Chris." He hissed with anger.

"You have been always deceived, you have always been used like a toy... why did you allow her to control you like that?" Chris insisted, "Constantly hoping that she was on your side, hoping that she wouldn't stab you in the back... that's what I should continue to see? You're really able to be so selfish?"

Leon shut his lips in silence, anger in his eyes that slowly began to crumble.

"She shot you... she shot you and for all I knew you could have been infected. You have any idea how I felt in that moment? Any idea of the fear that I felt in that goddamn moment?! Losing you because of the same person who has destroyed half of my life? I never had the right to kill her, you say. Well, I got the right when I realized that your life was in danger because of her!"

"I wasn't-"

"You want to know why I killed her? Because she didn't pray for her life, didn't ask me to let her go: she only boasted of the control that she had on you, how even an enemy could be, for you, more important than me." Chris tightened his grip on his wrists, their bodies almost attached to each other, "How she was your weak spot and how she was able to play with you like she wanted. She could have run away, but she stayed to tell me all that, to tell me that no matter how hard I tried, I could never free you. That's why I killed her, because I couldn't just take all that and let her go. Because I love you, dammit, do you understand now?"

Leon looked away, still trying to free himself, barely.

"Leon, please..."

"Let me go."

"I can't." Chris sighed, looking at him almost sadly. He looked at him a moment, then asked quietly, "Did you want her to escape? Did you really want me to let her keep control over you... and over _me?_ " He saw him look back at him uncertainly, and smiled bitterly "Because that's how it would go. I would fight for both of us, each time... but it was really what you wanted? "

"I just wanted you!" Leon exclaimed angrily, trying to break free again, "I just needed you, you had promised just a second before- and yea, Ada played with me, we both knew it, but you..." he shook his head, looking down at the floor, "At least your promises should be worth something, Chris... but you just continued to leave me behind, you continue to fight alone, always, every time... even when it should be me to-" he stopped when Chris came closer, kissing him, forcing him to beat his head against the container behind them: it wasn't a gentle kiss, still full of anger and frustration and Leon allowed himself a slight groan just before turning his head and stop it.

"…I'm sorry."

"Sure you are…" 

"Leon, really, I'm sorry." Chris insisted and sighed, leaning his forehead against his, "I shouldn't have gone away... but freeing you from her was more important."

"More important than us?"

"More important even than how much you mean to me." He looked into his eyes with seriousness, "I didn't care to lose you, if that means to free yourself from the past. I killed Ada Wong for you, and I would do it again." Slowly he released him and squeezed him into a hug, "Apparently I'm not good at keeping promises, if they involve having to see you suffering. "

Leon stood still in the embrace, eyes shinier now. Slowly he pulled away, staring at his brown eyes, then took his face in his hands and stared at him in silence, because if part of him wanted to thank him, a dark, cruel and cold part wanted to leave him forever. "So it's better not to ask you to promise me anything?"

Chris smiled a bit "I can promise to love you forever. You think that's enough? "

"It's a start." Said Leon, then went for another kiss, light and sweet this time, before hugging him again, feeling his heart beating against his.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so basically i made Ada become the evil character... but i admit that kill her wasn't planned at the beginning. I don't really hate her, but- i don't really like her, even less the way she always plays with Leon, most of the time just for her interest. I just make Chris talk all this out and take the hardest decision.


End file.
